


The Flu Blues

by AvatarKai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Circus Town | Circhester (Pokemon), Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Influenza, Needles, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKai/pseuds/AvatarKai
Summary: It's flu season in Circhester and the virus is much more rampant and contagious in the snowy city than anywhere else in the Galar Region. Melony has taken measures to ensure that none of her precious babies come down with it. Unfortunately, she was unable to protect all of them. Poor Cala has contracted the flu and it's up to her dear aunt to nurse her back to health, with some help from Gordie, of course.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Flu Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Cala fluffy sickfic because why the hell not. Contains needles, vomiting, and a bit of age regression (I thought that would be a cute idea please don't judge me). Hope you enjoy.

Flu season was rough in any region, especially during the wintertime. With people huddled inside due to the cold, it was much easier for the virus to spread. Cities with perpetual winter was where the flu struck the most due to the cold, dry climate. Residents who lived in those climates took precautions to make sure that no one came down with the virus and in Circhester, this was no exception.

Circhesterʼs local walk-in clinics were offering free flu vaccinations. The lines were painfully long; they stretched all over the snowy town like a Gigantamax Centiskorch. But, it was all worth it to the residents of Circhester; they would rather be safe than sorry. Nobody wanted themselves or their kids to catch it, especially not Melony, which is why immediately following her gym duties, she wrangled up her five kids —yes, even Gordie— and her niece and dragged them down to the local clinic for their flu shots.

Cala sat in the waiting room of the clinic, tapping away at her Rotom Phone screen, playing a game of Among Us to ease her nerves. She never liked hospitals. The combination of the sterile hospital smell, her fear of needles, and a complete stranger touching her made her uncomfortable in every way. Even her own pediatrician back in Snowpoint, a kind purple-haired woman in her mid-thirties whom Cala had known since she was a toddler, made her recoil during her doctorʼs visits. It didnʼt help that the piercing cries and shrieks of babies and small children could be heard every ten seconds.

The last time Cala had been vaccinated was the week before she left for Galar. It was recommended for anyone traveling outside of the region to be vaccinated to protect them from any illness that area or region may have and her parents cared just enough to get her vaccinated so that they wouldnʼt have to worry about her during their big expedition. Unfortunately for Cala, that meant nine shots: two on both arms and legs and on on her rear. Canta and Yukio plus two nurses had to hold the tiny twelve year old down as she screamed and thrashed around like an outraging Primeape while they administered the last shot. She left the doctorʼs office that day in tears, covered in Hello Skitty band-aids, and sucking on a Watmel Berry flavored lollipop.

A tickle rose in Calaʼs throat and she brought her arm up to her face, coughing hard into it. She had developed a cough and a runny nose over the past couple of days, which was part of the reason why Melony had dragged them down to the clinic. Cala rarely got sick; she hasnʼt even had a cold since she was seven, so of course her aunt was concerned.

Gordie frowned at the sound of Calaʼs coughing and hacking.

“Arceus, Mini, that cough of yours is getting quite nasty,” he commented and he gently pat her back. “It's a good thing we're getting our flu shots now.”

Cala nodded, sighing with relief as the coughing stopped.

“It's probably just a little cold. I'll be alright,” Cala assured, not wanting him to worry.

“Well, it's better to be safe than sorry.” 

The door leading to the examination rooms swung open, revealing Melony. In her arms were her triplets, who all had tears in their beautiful blue eyes and a pacifier in each of their mouths. Jade was clutching his beloved blanket like a lifeline while Dew and Apollo each held a small lollipop in their fists. The Ice-type leader's signature white hat was crooked and her normal neat platinum hair was sticking out in random directions. Her white blouse was wrinkled and Cala could spot tiny, faint boot prints on the front. She looked as if she had been wrestling a Beartic and lost.

Gordie tried to surpress a laugh but failed miserably, causing his mother to give him an ice-cold glare.

“So, I take it they put up quite the fight, eh?” he snickered.

All Melony could do was nod as she slumped down in an empty chair beside her oldest son with a heavy sigh.

“Dew was good, but as soon as he started to cry, the other two made a run for it. Had to hold both of them down so they couldn't run away again. Apollo bit the nurse and Jade kicked her and threw his lolly at her when she tried to give it to him.” 

"And I thought me scratching the nurse at their age was bad,” Gordie chuckled, shaking his head.

Cala tried to focus on her game but the anticipation of being called prevented her from doing so. Her leg began to bounce and her began beating faster. She grew incredibly sloppy while being The Imposter in Among Us and it wasnʼt long before the remaining Crewmates voted her out. She sucked her teeth.

A few minutes later, Winter came through the doors followed by a red-haired nurse. She rubbed her right arm, wincing at the pain. Now that Winter had received her vaccine, the only one left was—

“Cala Nishimura?” the nurse called.

Calaʼs breath caught in her throat. She reluctantly stood up, shoving her phone into her pocket. Mizore, who had been laying beside her feet joined her as she made a beeline for the nurse.

“Cala?” Melony called, making the girl crane her neck back.

“Do you want me to go in with you?”

Cala shook her head. As much as she wanted her aunt to be there with her and hold her hand, she didnʼt want people to think she was a baby.

She let out a shaky breath as she joined the nurse and followed her to the examination room. That sterile smell Cala had grown to hate filled her nostrils, causing her to feel queasy. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a shallow breath.

The examination room, like any other, was a plain white room with a desk with a desktop, some chairs, a sink and an examining table. The walls were littered with posters about how to keep healthy; everything from what you should eat and what to avoid to the dangers of smoking, drugs, and alcohol.

The nurse ordered for Cala to sit in one of the chairs beside the desk and remove her hoodie as she rummaged through the cabinet. Cala obeyed, plopping down into the chair. Her body shivered as her warm, comforting hoodie was shrugged off. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she watched the nurse grab some alcohol pads, a box of band-aids, a syringe, and a vial containing the flu vaccine.

She flinched as the nurse snapped on a pair of those all-too-familiar blue nitrile gloves. She watched as the nurse stuck the needle into the vial and drained it of its contents. The twelve-year-oldʼs heart rate accelerated even further as the nurse made her way over to her.

“Right arm or left?” she asked.

Cala shrugged. “Um...left, I guess,” she mumbled.

The nurse nodded and reached for her left arm. Cala had to resist the urge to pull her arm away as the nurse rolled her sleeve up and began rubbing her bare arm with a cool alcohol pad.

Another shaky breath escaped Calaʼs lips.

“M-M-Mizore..?”

Mizore immediately jumped onto her trainerʼs lap. Calaʼs dainty fingers ran through the Fresh Snow Pokémonʼs silky fur. She held her partner close to her. Mizore stood on her hind legs and rubbed her head against the girlʼs cheek to console her.

“Now, youʼre going to feel a little pinch. Donʼt tense up or itʼll hurt more,” the nurse warned.

Cala gave her a silent nod and her eyes immediately dropped to the floor. Her breathing picked up as she could practically feel the needle inching towards her skin. She continued to run her fingers through Mizoreʼs fur.

She felt the nurseʼs gloved fingers brush against her bare skin. A few seconds passed before she finally felt the painful prick of the needle entering her skin.

She let out a sharp squeak, her body tensing up. A few tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Mizore began licking them away.

“Donʼt tense up,” the nurse reminded.

Cala tried her best to relax. The needle was pushed further into her skin. The nurse pushed down on the plunger, slowly releasing the vaccine into the girlʼs bloodstream.

Cala let out a relieved exhale as the syringe was pulled out of her skin and disposed of.

“Youʼre done, good job,” the nurse praised.

She reached for the box of band-aids.

“Would you like DittoBob or Hello Skitty?”

“DittoBob, please,” she whispered.

The nurse grabbed a SpongeBob band-aid out of the box and plastered it over where Cala was injected. It was a blue band-aid covered with the iconic cartoon characters: DittoBob, Patrick Staryu, Mr. Krabby, Gary the Omanyte, and Calaʼs favorite, Squidward Tentacruel.

She reach for the counter and grabbed a container filled with lollipops. She handed the girl a small Pecha Berry flavored lollipop.

“Thank you.”

“And thatʼs it. Make sure to massage your arm to ease the pain.”

Cala nodded. She threw her hoodie back on and practically sprinted out of the room.

“There she is,” Gordie said as Cala burst through the door. She was glad to be out of that horrible room. Her queasiness had settled down upon exiting. The triplets were back to their normal selves, happily chasing each other around.

“You doing okay, sweetie?” Melony asked as Cala massaged her arm. The girl nodded. “Yep, Iʼm fine.”

“Right then, are you hungry?”

On cue, six stomachs growled quite loudly. All of them shared a laugh.

“Iʼll take that as a yes,” Melony giggled. “How about we head over to Bobʼs Your Uncle for supper, hmm?”

“Iʼm down for that,” Gordie replied.

“Me too, as long as Gordie doesnʼt eat another Gigantamax Curry,” Winter teased.

“That was one time!” Gordie argued. “And I swore off Gigantamax Curry forever! Iʼm never putting myself through that again. Even if it did earn me free meals for a month.”

Cala giggled. “Count me in!”

“Bobʼs! Bobʼs!” the triplets cheered.

“Well then, itʼs settled.”

As the family made their way over to one of the regionʼs most popular restaurants, Cala was beginning to feel a bit off. As they drew closer and closer, her appetite began to diminish and she didnʼt understand why, considering she was as hungry as a Munchlax nearly ten minutes ago. As soon as they arrived, her will to eat was gone completely.

 _Why am I not hungry anymore?_ She wondered. _Maybe itʼs a side-effect of the vaccine?_

Cala scanned the familiar menu with disinterested. The normally appetizing menu did not appeal to her at that moment.

_I donʼt want to trouble auntie... Iʼll just get something light then._

She settled on some fish fingers and chips from the kidʼs menu and a Sprite. When the food arrived, she tried her best to eat, but her body just wasnʼt up for it. She could only stomach a handful of fries and two fish fingers before her body told her to stop.

“Not hungry?” Melony asked as she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes off her plate.

“I-I thought I was...” Cala mumbled, dipping a fry into some ketchup. “I mean, I was when we left the clinic, but now,” —she sighed— “...Iʼm sorry...I-I made you waste your money...”

“Oh, donʼt worry about it, dearie. You can take it back home and save it for tomorrow.”

Cala nodded, but a few minutes later, she decided to give it to the triplets, who were more than happy to get more fish fingers. Her lack of appetite was replaced with an increase thirst. She gulped down her second Sprite with vigor (the first one was gone before the food had even arrived). Calaʼs lack of appetite meant that she wasnʼt even in the mood for her favorite dessert at Bobʼs Your Uncle: the Mount Circhester Minty Meltdown. The MCMM was a sundae with three scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream topped with whipped cream, mini mint Circhester Sweets, and oozing in chocolate sauce, making it resemble a snowy volcano. Her aunt and cousins all ordered desserts for themselves, but were gracious enough to take it home with them rather than stuff their gobs in front of the poor girl.

That night, Cala stared up at the shimmering ceiling, her mind racing. Even after four hours, she still wasnʼt hungry. Her coughs and sneezes had been on and off since they arrived home and she was also being to feel a bit warm. Cala didnʼt really think much of it. She again dismissed it as a side-effect of her flu vaccination. As she snuggled against her substitute doll, she assured herself that everything would be better in the morning.

Right?

Right?

Wrong.

**___________________**

Cala woke up the following morning drenched in sweat. Her short blonde locks stuck to her face like glue. Her body felt hot, like she had walked into an oven or had been hit by a G-Max Wildfire. Her head felt as if someone had been slamming it again the wall all night. Cala groaned, curling up on her side. She let out tiny, dry coughs that scratched her throat.

Calaʼs Rotom Phone disconnected itself from its charger and flitted above the girlʼs limp body.

 _“Bzzt! Up and at ʼem, Cala! Itʼs morning!”_ it chirped.

Cala groaned again, reaching for a pillow and throwing it over her head.

_“Zzzt! Itʼs morning! Wake up and smell the fresh snow!”_

“Rotom, not...now...” Cala whispered, panting lightly.

 _“Bzzt! But itʼs 8:15 in the morning! Zzzt! Youʼll be late for breakfast!”_ it warned. Cala gave a weak, apathetic shrug and pulled her knees up higher so that she was in the fetal position.

“ _Bzzt! But, Cala—”_

“Okay, okay, just—” a coughing fit plagued the girlʼs body and it was much harder and drier than any of her other coughing fits. She brought a hand up and weakly pat her chest to stop the coughs.

A frown emote appeared on Rotomʼs screen.

_“Bzzt! You okay, Cala? That cough sounded pretty awful.”_

“I-Iʼm fine... itʼs just a little cold...” she replied as she struggled to sit up. She winced as pain spread across her body. She brushed her damp bangs from her face.

_“Bzzt! That looks a bit more than a 'little cold.' You look like you might have the flu. Zzzt! It is flu season after all.”_

“N-no, t-thatʼs not possible. I-I got my... hah...flu shot yesterday. I canʼt...hah...hah...have the flu.” Her soft, angel-like voice had gone completely ragged and nasal. “Itʼs just...hah...a c-cold—hachoo!”

Her loud sneeze shook Mizore awake. The Ice-type yawned, stretched, and trotted over toward her trainer. She was shocked at the state of the twelve year old.

“Glace?”

Calaʼs blue eyes met her partnerʼs. “D-Donʼt worry, Mizore, Iʼm f-fine—hachoo!”

Mizore whined as she was sprayed with saliva.

“S-sorry, Mizore...” she sniffled, reaching out to wipe her spit off of her.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted them.

“Cala?” Melonyʼs gentle voice called.

Cala panicked. She cleared her throat as best as she could before responding with a barely audible “come in.”

The door opened and Melony walked in, dressed in her gym uniform.

“Oh, sweetie, are you just waking up?”

“Y-yes. I-Iʼm sorry. I-I was just a little tired...”

“Thatʼs alright, dear. Breakfast is ready. And donʼt forget, weʼre going to the gym today. We have to be there by nine.”

“Y-Yes, auntie, Iʼll be...hah...right down,” she nodded.

Melony noticed the slight pant in her nieceʼs voice and the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She frowned. 

“Love, are you alright? Youʼre sweating.”

“Mmm? Oh, yeah, I just...h-had this really bizarre dream... I-Iʼm okay.”

Her aunt raised a suspicious eyebrow, but did not question it.

“Alright then. Donʼt dilly-dally, your breakfast will get cold.”

Cala nodded again and she was left alone. The thought of eating made Calaʼs stomach churn. Like yesterday, her appetite was shot. However, if she didnʼt eat, her aunt would grow more suspicious of her.

She sighed heavily and forced herself out of bed. Her legs felt like jelly. She placed a hand on her bed to balance herself. Mizore could sense that someone was wrong with her trainer. She frowned as Cala made a beeline for the door, her body swaying like a zombie with each step. She raced to her side, remaining on high alert to make sure nothing happened to her.

Cala made her way down the steps at a Shelmetʼs pace. She didnʼt bother with brushing her teeth or showering or changing out of her pajamas or even put her slippers on; she just didnʼt have the energy. She didnʼt even bother with putting on her signature hair bow.

The smell of porridge hit her nostrils as she reached the bottom of the steps, causing a wave of nausea to wash over the poor girl. Cala clutched her stomach as she felt it start to rumble.

“No, no. I canʼt vomit. I canʼt...” she whispered to herself.

She trudged into the dining room and the aroma of the porridge got even stronger. Melony, Winter, and the triplets were all seated at the table, fully dressed. Cala felt embarrassed.

Jade was the first to notice her and waved. “Cala!”

“Cala!” Apollo greeted with a grin.

Little Dew just waved silently.

Winter turned her attention to her cousin and grinned. “Hey, Cala!”

She noticed Calaʼs attire and giggled. “You look more like youʼre ready for bed, not for a day at the gym.”

“I-Iʼll get dressed a-after breakfast,” she mumbled. “I didnʼt want my breakfast to get cold...”

Cala slumped down in the empty chair beside Winter and Jade. In front of her was a piping hot bowl of porridge topped with Bluk and Razz Berries and a glass of apple juice. The lumpy bowl of grains made her stomach churn just by looking at it. She let out a shuddering breath as she reached for her spoon.

“Itadakimasu.”

She scooped up a spoonful of porridge. The steam rose from the dish, invading Calaʼs nostrils and caused her stomach to rumble again. She forced the spoon into her mouth. The porridge felt like lava in her mouth, hot, lumpy lava. She forced it down her throat, her body wincing as she did.

The table erupted into chatter as usual, but Cala didnʼt participate. She focused more on not vomiting as she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of porridge and washed it down with apple juice.

After clearing half of her bowl, Calaʼs body could not and would not injest any more. Her hands brushed over her tummy as it started to cramp up. She could feel her stomach bubbling.

“No, no, no. Donʼt vomit, Donʼt vomit...” she muttered.

“That sound like a plan. What do you think, Cala?” Melony asked.

“Donʼt vomit, donʼt vomit, donʼt vomit...”

“Cala?” she tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Did you hear me?”

The room fell silent and Cala could feel all eyes on her.

Cala snapped out of her trance, her blue eyes meeting her auntʼs. “Hmm..? Oh, yes. T-Thatʼs good.”

“Are you sure youʼre feeling alright, dearie?”

Cala nodded slowly, in somewhat in a daze. “Iʼm fine,” she assured. “Guess I-Iʼm not fully awake yet...C-Can I be excused? Iʼm g-gonna get dressed.”

Melony nodded, allowing her to leave. As she stood up, she was hit with a stronger wave of nausea coupled by intense dizziness. Her body felt like the magma inside of Stark Mountain. She felt bile beginning to rise in her throat.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. Donʼt vomit, donʼt vomit, donʼt—_

She felt herself starting to retch. She brought a hand to her mouth, but it did little to aid her. In an instant, she was doubled over and emptying the contents of her stomach all over the white tiled floor.

She dropped to her knees, hovering over her pile of sick as she regurgitated her breakfast and dinner. She could faintly hear the tripletsʼ cries of disgust and her auntʼs cries of alarm. Try as she might, she could not stop herself. She felt incredibly bad for messing up her auntʼs shiny, clean floor. Mizore rushed over to her trainerʼs side, a worrisome look plastered on her face.

She felt her hair being pulled back and a gentle hand rubbing her back. She vomited until her stomach was completely empty. Afterwards, another coughing fit plagued her body.

“Winter, can you fetch her a glass of water, please?”

Winter obeyed and rushed over to the cabinet to grab a glass and fill it with tap water. Cala fell back against Melonyʼs body, her breathing becoming more labored. She felt her auntʼs warm hand against her forehead. Melony frowned at the heat radiating from the small girl. 

“My goodness, you feel warm!” she cried. “Oh, Cala, why didnʼt you tell me you were feeling ill?”

“I-I didnʼt want you to...hah...worry. Y-You have t-the gym to...hah...worry about,” she rasped.

“Donʼt be silly, Cala! My job may be important to me, but your wellbeing matters to me so much more. Thereʼs only one of you. Iʼd risk everything to make sure that my family is okay, even my job.”

To say Cala was moved by those words would be an understatement. She was so used to her parents putting their job and their interests before her, she didnʼt know what it felt like to have someone who prioritized her first. It made her feel warm inside.

She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. All she wanted was for her aunt not to worry, and thatʼs exactly what she ended up making her do. She lowered her head in shame.

“Iʼm s-sorry...”

Winter returned with the glass of water. Cala gave her a quiet “thank you” as she accepted the glass and drained it of its contents. Melony reached into her pocket and pulled out her Rotom Phone. She handed it to Winter.

"Can you call Gordie and tell him to come over? And tell Liana Iʼm not going to be coming in today.”

“Sure, mum. And donʼt worry about the sick. Iʼll clean it up. You just go take care of Cala.”

Melony smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Snowflake.” 

“And as for you, little miss,” she said, turning her attention back to her sick niece. “You are going right back to bed,” she declared, leaving no room for argument.

Cala nodded, wanting nothing more than to return to the comfort of her fluffy bed. She allowed her aunt to help her to her feet. The girlʼs legs buckled and wobbled and they would have given out had Melony not caught her at the last second. She lifted Cala up into her arms and made her way upstairs with Mizore trailing behind her.

Once in Calaʼs room, Melony gently lowered her to the bed.

“Would you like to be tucked in?” she asked.

Cala coughed. “Only with the sheets.”

Melony nodded and brought the crisp white sheets up to the girlʼs neck, tucking her in.

“Now, you sit tight and Iʼll be right back with a thermometer.”

Cala curled back up into the fetal position as Melony left. She began coughing again. Mizore lept onto the bed and forced herself under Calaʼs limp arm to snuggle.

“Glace, Glace,” she whined.

“Donʼt worry, Mizore. I-Iʼll be okay,” she assured the Ice-type, though the Glaceon wasnʼt convinced. She nuzzle against her trainerʼs cheek. Cala sighed as Mizoreʼs cold fur grazed her burning cheek. She pulled the Ice-type closer towards her, burying her face in the welcoming coldness.

Melony returned a minute later carrying a white basin. She set it down on the night stand and pulled out a thermometer.

“Open,” she whispered.

Cala obeyed, lifting her head up and opening her mouth weakly. She placed the thermometer into Calaʼs mouth and waited. After fifteen seconds, it beeped, signaling that it was finished.

She removed it from her mouth.

37.9°C (100.22°F), it read.

 _37.9. That isnʼt as bad as I expected,_ the Ice-type leader thought. _Still, Iʼve got to make sure it stays low._

“Youʼre just a tenth of a degree shy of thirty-eight,” she informed the girl. “Not too bad, but we canʼt let it get any higher.”

She reached over into the basin and pulled out a bottle of childrenʼs liquid Tylenol. Cala caught a glimpse of the familiar red liquid and scrunched up her face.

“I donʼt ***cough*** like Tylenol,” she groaned.

“I know, hun, but itʼll help you feel good as new. Itʼs Cheri Berry flavored.”

“Cheri Berry flavored medicine doesnʼt ***cough*** taste like ***cough*** Cheri Berries at all. It tastes ***cough*** like ***cough* *cough*** chemicals.” She pulled the sheet up over her head. “Donʼt want it...”

“Love, I know the taste isnʼt pleasant, but it will help your fever go down and stop your coughing and sneezing. You donʼt want to stay sick, do you?”

Cala sighed in defeat. The last thing she wanted was to continue feeling awful. So, she caved. She sat up and took the portion cup. Looking at the cup of the evil substance made her want to vomit again. Cala exhaled sharply before bringing the cup to her lips. She grimaced as soon as the liquid hit her taste buds. The chemically taste made her gag. She shuddered as she swallowed.

“Blech!”

“Good girl,” Melony praised. “Hereʼs some water to wash it—”

Cala swiped the bottle from her and began chugging it down like a starving newborn, desperate to get that disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Melony chuckled. “Slow down, love.”

Cala obeyed, but did not stop until the taste was completely gone. When it was, she had consumed about half of the bottle. She fell back onto the pillows and Melony placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead. She placed the empty basin on one side of her and a box of tissues on another.

“Try to rest, okay, sweetie? Iʼll come check on you in an hour.”

Cala nodded, a yawn escaping her lips.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Mmm-hmm. M-Midori.” She pointed to the floor where her substitute plush laid. 

She reached down and picked up the girlʼs treasured doll, handing it to her. Cala thanked her and cuddled her doll close, making Melony coo. She knelt down and planted a kiss atop the crown of her head.

“Sleep tight, donʼt let the Bug Pokémon bite.”

The light was shut off, causing the glow-in-the-dark snowflakes on her wall to light up. Her door was left slightly ajar. She shifter her body closer toward Mizore and curled up beside her. She sighed in content as she felt her eyes growing heavier with each passing second. After a few more seconds, she gave in succumbed to slumber.

**___________________**

Cala had hoped to feel better by the time she woke up from her nap several hours later. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Cala was jolted awake by the worst abdominal pain imaginable coupled by an extreme fatigue. Her body felt hotter than ten volcanos. She reached for the basin and once again emptied the contents of her stomach. Since she had already gotten sick just four short hours ago, there wasnʼt much for her to upchuck. That didnʼt mean it didnʼt hurt any less.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain wracked her small body. Her body shook as she let out pitiful sobs. Mizore was at her side in an instant.

“M-Mizore,” she whimpered. “G-Go ***cough* *cough*** get Oba. Hurry.”

The Glaceon nodded, leaping off the bed and racing out the door.

Downstairs, Melony and Winter were busy preparing lunch: Plenty-of-Potato Curry for them, Gordie, and the triplets, and a hearty vegetable soup for Cala. The Rock-type Gym Leader was busy in the sitting room with keeping the triplets occupied. He, against his will, stood on all fours with his three brothers sitting on his back, crawling around the sitting room floor pretending to be a Mudsdale.

“Fasta, Mudsdale, fasta!” Apollo and Jade chanted. “Giddy up!”

Gordie groaned but complied, picking up his pace. He had been doing this for the past thirty minutes and was getting exhausted.

“Ma, is lunch ready yet? My back is about to give out ʼcause of these little buggers bouncing on me.”

“Just a few more minutes, Gord. Hang in there.”

Gordie groaned again, muttering some choice words under his breath.

“Giddy up, Mudsdale!” Jade shouted, yanking on Gordieʼs thick hair, making him yelp.

“Watch the hair!”

Mizore arrived in the kitchen. Once she spotted Melony, she rushed towards her. She stood on her hind legs and began to bark.

“Glace, Glace, Glace!”

Melony looked down at the Ice-type Pokémon.

“Oh, hello, Mizore,” she greeted. “Are you hungry?”

“Glace!” she shook her head. “Glace, Glace, Glace, Glace!”

She used her teeth to grab ahold of Melonyʼs leggings and tried to drag her towards the stairs with little results.

“Hey, hey, whatʼs the matter?” she frowned at the Glaceonʼs frantic state. A thought popped into her head and it made her heart start to race.

“Somethingʼs wrong with Cala?”

“Glace!”

She immediately dropped the metal cooking spoon and removed her apron.

“Iʼll be back, Winter.”

The ten-year-old nodded. “Go, Iʼll take it from here.”

“Are you sure? I—”

“Iʼve got this, mum. Really, I do. Go take care of Cala.” She ushered her mom out of the kitchen. She smiled. Arceus truly blessed her with a thoughtful, level-headed child. She and Mizore made their way upstairs to Calaʼs room. She could hear Cala coughing and groaning from inside.

The smell of vomit hit her nose as she entered the room. The color drained from her face as she gazed upon the state of her niece. She was curled in a fetal position, hovering over the basin. The sheets had been kicked to the foot of her bed and her top had been discarded on the floor, leaving her bare from the waist up. Her face was incredibly flushed while the rest of her body was paler than normal. The wet towel was also discarded onto the floor.

When Cala noticed her auntʼs presence, she let out a sob, extending her arms outward towards her with fat tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. It made Melonyʼs heart shatter.

“Oh, sweetie.”

She rushed over towards the crying twelve-year-old and scooped her up. She sat down on the bed with Cala on her lap facing her front. Mizore joined them. The Ice-type leader could practically feel the heat radiating off of Calaʼs body. Her breathing was more shallow and labored than before.

Cala slung her arms around her auntʼs shoulders and rest her head against Melonyʼs chest, her body wracked with sobs.

“I-Itai, Oba, itai,” she hiccuped.

“What hurts, sweetie?”

Her hand snaked down and rested on her cramping belly.

“Your tummy hurts?”

She nodded silently, clutching the womanʼs sweater as another sharp pain shot though her. She let out another cry.

“Itai...”

Melonyʼs heart ached for the poor girl. She wished she could take her pain away. She wished she could be ill in her place. She felt as if she were to blame for Cala falling ill.

She rubbed the girlʼs back to comfort her.

“I know, love, I know,” she whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her hair.

“Iʼm going to take your temperature again, alright?”

Cala let out a cry of protest as Melony laid her back down onto the bed. She wanted, no, needed her Oba close to her.

“Shhh. Iʼm right here, love. Itʼs okay,” she soothed, sweeping her blonde bangs from her face. She reached for the thermometer and after turning it on, she placed it into Calaʼs mouth. After fifteen seconds, it beeped. She removed it.

39.4°C (102.92°F) flashed on the tiny screen.

 _Bloody hell, it went up! This isnʼt good... If it keeps going up, weʼll have to take a trip to the A &E. _she thought ruefully. _Iʼve got to bring it down..._

“Love, Iʼll be right back. Iʼm going to get something to help you feel better,” Melony informed. However, when Melony stood up to leave, Cala weakly grabbed at her wrist, catching her off guard.

“Stay, Oba. Please,” she begged.

Melony frowned. “I wonʼt be a minute, darling. I—”

“Donʼt leave me, Oba!” she cried out, bursting into tears. “Donʼt leave! Please!”

Cala, normally, was only mildly clingy towards her aunt, but this was a whole new level of clinginess. Clinginess that she hasnʼt experienced from the girl since she was but a toddler. Maybe it had to do with her being ill. Hearing her nieceʼs cries and pleas for her forced her to stay.

She sat back down on the bed and pulled Cala onto her lap, holding her close. She began swaying and rubbing the girlʼs back.

“Shhh. Iʼm not leaving, Iʼm not leaving. Shhh,” she murmured.

“Stay,” Cala whimpered like a baby Growlithe.

“Obaʼs not going anywhere.” She kissed the crown of her head.

Melony pulled out her Rotom Phone and scrolled down to Gordieʼs phone number.

_Can you bring a small bowl of soup up to Calaʼs room for me please? Itʼs in the big pot on the cooker._

A few seconds later, her phone pinged.

 **_Pebble🪨❤️:_ ** _Sure thing! Be up in a minute._

While she waited, she continued swaying her body and shushing. Calaʼs cries were reduced to small hiccups. The twelve-year-old leaned into her auntʼs comforting touch as she listened to the euphonious sounds of Melonyʼs heartbeat. It made her drowzy.

The door to her bedroom suddenly opened and Gordie entered. The smell of soup filled the room, overpowering the smell of vomit. Unfortunately, Cala was stuffed up, so she could not enjoy the delicious aroma.

“Here ya go, ma,” he said, placing the tray with the bowl of vegetable soup on the night stand.

“Thank you, Pebble,” she beamed.

The Rock-type leader turned his attention to his sickly cousin.

“Hey, Mini,” he whispered.

Cala turned her head to meet his blue eyes. A ghost of a smile formed on her lips.

“Gordie...”

“Heard you werenʼt feelinʼ too good today. So, I brought ya somethinʼ.”

From behind his back, he pulled out a stuffed Cubchoo doll and handed it to her. It was the spitting image of a real Cubchoo. It even had snot hanging from its nose —fake snot, of course. Calaʼs eyes gleamed.

“Winter, the triplets, and I also made you a 'get well soon' card.” He handed that to her as well. The card had crudely drawn stick figures of Cala and the three boys, obviously the work of the triplets, on one side and a more detailed drawing of Winter and Cala on the other. The words "get well soon Cala" were written in colorful bubble letters.

“T-Thank ***cough* *cough*** you.”

He grinned. “No prob, Mini.”

He pat her head affectionately. “Feel better, 'kay?”

And with that, he was gone, returning downstairs. Cala cuddled her new doll close. Melony reached over and grabbed the bowl containing the soup.

Cala stole a glance at the bright blue bowl and grimaced.

“Is that medicine? I donʼt want anymore medicine,” she whined.

“No, love, itʼs soup.”

She turned her head away. “'M not hungry...”

“Itʼll help with your collywobbles and keep you hydrated.”

Cala just shook her head. “Iʼll just end up throwing it back up...”

“You donʼt have to eat it all. How about just a few spoonfuls?”

Cala sighed. She really didnʼt want to. However, she felt like she had caused her aunt enough worry for one day.

“Okay...” she complied.

Melony shifted the girl in her arms so that she was cradling her. She scooped up a spoonful of soup and brought it to the girlʼs lips. Normally, Cala would be totally embarrassed at the thought of someone feeding her like an infant, but at that moment, she felt like an infant: tired and helpless. She hesitated before slowly opening her mouth and allowing Melony to push the spoon inside.

The soup was light and hearty and it left a nice, soothing mouthfeel. Cala could taste a multitude of spices in the broth alone. They blended together in perfect harmony with the egg noodles. There was a mix of vegetables including peas, carrots, squash, mushrooms, onions, peppers, tomatoes, and green beans, which complimented the broth. Cala swallowed, and the warm soup soothed her raw throat.

“Mmm...” she hummed.

“That nice?” Melony questioned.

Cala nodded her head and opened her mouth for more.

One after one, spoonful after spoonful, Cala willingly ate her soup. However, despite enjoying it, after seven spoonfuls, she turned her head away, unable to eat any more.

“No more...I canʼt...” she mumbled.

Melony nodded, placing the bowl back o to the tray. “Well, done, Calabear. Iʼm so proud of you,” she praised, giving her a small squeeze.

Afterwards, Melony laid Cala back down on her bed and tucked her in again. Cala sighed in content as she snuggled up with Midori and her new Cubchoo doll. She started to feel a bit sleepy again; and Melonyʼs gentle back rubs werenʼt helping her stay awake. Before she could give into her slumber, another sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She curled up into a ball, clutching her stomach as she cried out in agony. The tears stung her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks.

“Oba!” she wailed. “Itai! Itai!”

Melonyʼs heart broke at the sound of her nieceʼs anguished cries. Her heart shattered even more when Cala reached for her. Cala clutched the womanʼs top like her life depend on it as she was once again cradled in her arms.

“Itai!”

“I know, Calabear. Here, let me massage your tummy. That will help ease the pain.”

Her hand snaked down to the girlʼs cramping midsection. Cala winced as Melonyʼs fingers began to add pressure on her abdomen, but she soon relaxed when the pain started to ebb away.

“There you go, love. That feel better?”

“Uh-huh.”

Melony continued her ministrations and that paired with the gentle rocking motions was beginning to pull Cala into a state of contentment. However, she wasnʼt completely in that state just yet. There was something missing, something else that she wanted, no, needed. Something else that would help bring comfort to her.

“Oba?” Cala her gaze fell to her lap.

“Hmm?” She glanced down at her. “What do you need, love?”

A small, barely noticeable blush spread onto Calaʼs flushed cheeks. Goodness, this was embarrassing. She felt so...weird for wanting this, but by Arceus, she needed it! She mumbled something incoherently.

“What was that, love?”

Cala exhaled and lifted her gaze up so that her blue eyes met her auntʼs. Here goes nothing.

“Oshaburi,” she whispered.

Melony had to make sure she heard that correctly.

“You want...a dummy?” she clarified.

When Cala nodded, she grew a bit conflicted. On one hand, she, understandably, felt Cala was way past the age for the need of a pacifier. However, her maternal instincts saw it as a sick child in desperate need of some comfort. Besides, just yesterday, she had given the triplets their pacifiers to soothe them after their vaccines, despite them almost being completely weaned save for their nap time. So why was Cala any different?

Cala could see the conflict evident on her auntʼs face. Was she going to say no? Tell her that she was too old to have one? That thought alone made her bottom lip tremble and her beautiful blue eyes water.

“Please, Oba,” she pleaded. “Please...”

Melony caved. There was no way she could just sit idly by and let her niece suffer with no source of comfort. No way!

“Alright, Iʼll have Gordie get you one.”

_In the cabinet above the broom closet there is a unopened pack of dummies. Can you open it and bring one up?_

Thirty seconds later, Gordie responded.

 **_Pebble🪨❤️:_ ** _Why? The triplets are fine. And I thought they were almost off them._

Melony sighed. This was going to be very awkward to explain.

_Itʼs not for them. Itʼs for Cala._

This time, it took Gordie a full minute to respond. His confusion was evident in his text message.

 _**Pebble🪨❤️:** _ _Isnʼt she a wee bit old for a dummy?_

_You didnʼt let go of yours till you hit primary school._

**_Pebble🪨❤️:_ ** _Touché._

_Please, Pebble. She needs comfort right now and I think it will help her. I canʼt stand to hear her cry like this. Itʼs breaking my heart._

**_Pebble🪨❤️:_ ** _Alright, alright. Iʼll be up in 45._

Melony smiled with relief.

_Thank you Pebble❤️❤️❤️_

True to his word, forty-five seconds later, Gordie arrived in Calaʼs room with the pacifier in hand. It was a cute blue and white one with a Cubchoo on the shield. It matched her new Cubchoo doll. He sat down on the bed beside his mother and cousin.

“Here you are, Mini,” he spoke, offering the pacifier to her.

Calaʼs blue eyes lit up. She accepted it and immediately popped it into her mouth. Cala had a relatively small mouth, so it fit perfectly. The pacifier bobbed in the twelve-year-oldʼs mouth as she suckled, finally content. The mother and son duo had to admit Cala looked absolutely adorable.

“Tank ooo, Gowdie.”

The two adults cooed and Gordie ruffled Calaʼs hair. “No problem, Mini.”

Cala snuggled up close to her aunt as she resumed rocking and rubbing her back. Her eyelids began to droop.

“Oba...” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Sing pwease.”

“Of course, love. Want me to sing _The Neglected Garden_?”

She nodded. That was her favorite song.

Melony cleared her throat and began.

_So many years have passed_

_The dew is still on the roses_

_I left my childhood_

_In a garden green_

Melonyʼs voice was soft and mellow like a mother Lapras singing to her young. It was pleasant to Calaʼs ears. Their blue eyes locked. It felt as if they were the only two in the world at that moment. 

_Come in the garden and look at the trees_   
_I used to play there when I was a child_   
_Skwovets and birds, little fairies_   
_Settled down there long ago_

_So many years have passed_

_The dew is still on the roses_

_I left my childhood_

_In a garden green_

Calaʼs eyelids began fluttering, struggling to stay open. She could feel herself slipping.

_Come in the garden and sit on the grass_

_I used to sit there when I was a child_

_Ivy and moss, little daisies_

_Covered the lane long ago_

It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. The singing combined with the rocking, the soft caresses, and the pacifier was doing her in. She felt...infantile. She felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

_So many years have passed_

_The dew is still on the roses_

_I kept my memories_

_In that garden green_

As the song came to its end, Cala was a gonner. As Melony crooned the final lines, Cala succumbed to dreamland.

_I kept my memories_

_In that garden green_

Melony delicately lowered the girl into her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She placed Calaʼs new Cubchoo doll in her arms and her substitute doll right beside her. After using the remaining water from the bottle to wet her cloth and place it back over her head, Melony leaned down and pecked the girlʼs cheek.

“Sleep well, my dear. I love you,” she whispered. Melony swore she saw a small smile spread on Calaʼs face behind her pacifier. It warmed her heart.

She grabbed the basin and was ready to leave when she heard loud snoring, snores that were way to loud to be Calaʼs. Gordie, still sitting up, had dozed off while hearing his mother sing. His head lolled to the side and a bit of drool leaked from his mouth.

Melony let out a quiet chuckle. She gently shook him.

“Gordie. Gordie,” she called in a hushed voice.

“Mmm...no, Tyranitar, donʼt eat my shoes...I need those...” he mumbled subconsciously.

Melony giggled and shook him more. “Gordie, rise and shine. Gordie?”

When that didnʼt work, she tried a different approach.

“Oh, look, itʼs a Shiny Carbink!”

In an instant, Gordie shot up, looking around frantically. “*snort* whereʼs the Carbink?!”

“Shhh!” Melony shushed and motioned to the sleeping child.

“Aww, Mum! You canʼt just say stuff like that!” he complained, lowering his voice.

Melony snickered. “Well, I knew it was the only way to wake you up. Come, letʼs let Cala rest.”

The two of them exited the girlʼs room. Melony quietly shut the door and let out a dejected sigh. Gordie noticed his motherʼs sudden mood change.

“You alright, Ma?” Gordie asked.

Melony brought a hand to her forehead. “No, Pebble, Iʼm not.”

“Well, whatʼs the matter?”

“I just...canʼt help but feel like this is all my fault.”

“What, Cala getting sick? Howʼs it your fault? She could have just gotten sick from the vaccine.”

“Baby, you canʼt get the flu from the vaccine. The virus is too small and weak.”

“Oh...then that means...”

“Cala was already exposed to the flu prior to getting her vaccine,” Melony finished grimly.

“We were too late,” Gordie frowned.

“Oh, I should have taken her to the doctor the first time she started coughing.”

“Mum, be real. You canʼt rush a kid to the doctor every time they utter so much as a little cough. None of us could have guessed that little cough would turn into the flu.”

“But,” Melony frowned. “Cala rarely gets sick. I should have known this before and now, sheʼs suffering because of me. I should have done more to protect her. I failed her—”

“Mum, listen to me,” Gordie interrupted with a stern voice. He gently gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look into his blue eyes. She had never seen her son look so serious before when he wasnʼt on the battlefield.

“You did everything you could for that girl. But things happen, thatʼs just how it is. Youʼve been more of a parent to her than both her parents combined. Youʼre the mother figure she needs in her life. You are the most selfless person I know. Thereʼs no use dwelling on what you could have done. Sheʼs sick now. The only thing to do now is to nurse her back to health and youʼve been doing just that. Donʼt you ever call yourself a failure, alright?”

Melonyʼs eyes clouded with tears. She was completely touched by his speech. What did she do to deserve such wonderful children? She was truly blessed.

“Oh, Pebble, when did you get so grown up? Youʼre making me feel so old,” she sniffled with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Well, Iʼve had an amazing mother to teach me,” he smiled warmly.

The mother pulled her oldest son into a tight embrace and let out a sigh.

“Youʼre right, Pebble. Iʼm sorry. I shouldnʼt be so hard on myself. The only thing I can do is help her get better.”

“You donʼt have to do it alone. Iʼll help.”

“But, what about Winter and the triplets? I donʼt want Winter to take care of them all by herself.”

“Weʼll work in shifts. Youʼll watch her for a few hours, then I will. That way, all of them will be getting their needs met.”

Melony agreed. It was a great plan. A smile formed on her lips and she squeezed him tight.

“Oh, Pebble, I love you. What did I do to be blessed with such wonderful, thoughtful children?”

“I love you too, Ma. Now, letʼs go take care of her.”

**___________________**

So, for the next several days, Gordie and Melony worked tirelessly nursing Cala back to health. They took turns feeding, bathing, and cleaning up her vomit. They sat by her bedside while she slept. They had a bit of a scare when Calaʼs high temperature stayed constant for two days straight, but it wasnʼt too serious. Slowly but surely, Calaʼs temperature went down to normal levels.

Cala woke up on the fifth day finally feeling like her old self again.

“Iʼm cured!” she cheered as she began jumping up and down on her bed. Mizore yelped as the bed shook violently.

“Iʼm cured, Iʼm cured, Iʼm cured!”

“Cala?” Melonyʼs soft voice called. She opened the door to her room.

A wide grin spread on Calaʼs face.

“Auntie!”

She jumped from the bed and crashed into the womanʼs arms. The Ice-type leader was caught off guard, but lifted nonetheless lift the girl up into her arms.

“Auntie, Auntie, Iʼm cured! I donʼt feel hot, my headacheʼs gone, and my tummy doesnʼt hurt anymore! Iʼm all better!”

Melony beamed. “Thatʼs great, dearie! Iʼm so glad youʼre feeling better!”

“And itʼs all because of you! And Gordie!”

She rest her head on the womanʼs shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of me, Oba. Iʼm sorry if I worried you.”

“Oh, love, youʼre welcome. And remember: whenever you donʼt feel good, always tell me. It worries me more when you donʼt tell me these this. Promise me that you wonʼt do anything silly like that ever again.”

Cala nodded. “I wonʼt, Oba. Cross my heart.” She formed a cross over her heart. The gym leader smiled and rubbed her nose against hers.

“Now, whatʼs for breakfast? Iʼm starving!”

Melony chuckled. “I bet you are. Iʼve made some yummy pancakes with some eggs and sausages.”

“Yay!”

The aunt-niece duo made their way downstairs and Cala was given a warm welcome from all five of her cousins. As soon as she was served, Cala immediately dug into her plate with the vigor of a pack of starving Mightyena. Melony and Gordie had to tell her to slow down, fearful that she might get sick again. They have cleaned up more than enough vomit for one week and werenʼt keen on doing it again. Cala agreed, slowing her pace down. She had enough of vomiting for one week. She was just glad to be feeling better again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Hope you enjoyed this cute little one shot. I had fun writing it. Let me know if you enjoyed it.
> 
> So incase you didn't catch it:
> 
> Oba means "aunt"  
> Itai means "hurt" or "painful"  
> Oshaburi means "pacifier"
> 
> Also here's the link to the song Melony sang to Cala. It's really beautiful.
> 
> https://youtu.be/7nlZ7tbefwg


End file.
